


~Shadows of Holy Revenge~ Angry Sweet Pea Imagine

by Melainqueen101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, the cw riverdale
Genre: Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Belly Kink, Bondage, Cheating, Cole sprouse - Freeform, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Daddy Kink, Dark Jughead Jones, Dom Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Impregnation, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Mentioned Fangs Fogarty, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, POV Jughead Jones, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Meme, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Kissing, Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, Sweet Fangs Fogarty, Top Archie Andrews, archie andrews - Freeform, drew ray tanner - Freeform, hiram lodge - Freeform, jordan connor - Freeform, southside serpents, sweet pea riverdale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: "Did you miss me" sweet pea spat"not even a chance" y/n clenched while trying to deny is dark orbsHe's very angry.
Kudos: 4





	~Shadows of Holy Revenge~ Angry Sweet Pea Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone definitely enjoy this short imagine I MISSSSS RIVERDALE SOOOOO MUCH!!! LOVE YOU SWEETHEARTS!!! <3

Do you miss me? He asks a hint of a devilish grin in his eyes No y/n replied stopping her real feelings from creeping up her throat and satisfied his cruel curiosity as y/n captures her Jack Daniels and the liquid slides down her throat drowning her intensities toward Sweet Pea “Well your body says otherwise ” Sweet pea boomed. His assumption entered your insides as they trembled. Sitting next to you at the white Wyrm bar. Y/n sided eyed him and rolled her eyes. As he tapped the table. The bar tender nodded her head and passed him a glass of Hennessy with a hint of lemon. “And how do you know what I need” y/n spat in venom at Sweet Pea. Y/n coughed from the smoke of the bar. Sitting there collecting her thoughts. As the SouthSider let out a chuckle. Her and Sweet Pea were an interesting mix. They always had history and affairs with a messy story behind it all. “I always know what you need” As he stood close to her ear as he sipped his alcohol. Y/n felt his dark breath sweep by her ear. His aromatic breathe made her body shiver. Y/n knew she wanted him, she missed the dark affairs from her and Pea. The temptation he placed on both of them was just as mysterious and lustful, she could go for a hit. “Okay Sweet pea I don’t need your…” Y/n guzzled her liquor and then placed the glass back down and then stood up from her chair and started to walk from him but y/n crashed into Sweet pea's frame. His towering figure over her modest body. He had something sharpened and gleaming pressed to her cheek. Y/n’s eyes drift at his arm and her eyes observed a blade he had position on her. Y/n’s orbs welled up with tears blinking rapidly. At his switchblade.y/n’s words were plunge in her throat. She took a big gulp and eyes trailed up to a malicious scowl. “Oh look your all choked up” Gliding the point of the blade to your plump lips and presses hard on your lips. He sniggers as your lip quivers under the cold blade. Sweet Pea knew he owned all your begin. Just by his glimpses toward yourself, under his control . “I remember those lips, a instrument of moaning my name” Sweet Pea close to your lips. adjacent from your face with his. He had you reach up to him and try to kiss him but he raised his head up farther. He wanted his play time. y/n wasn’t going to play this mind game. Not tonight. “Can you please move” Y/n shook at her demand from her mouth. Sweet pea huffed and removed his switchblade from yourself. He placed it back in his pocket and then he moved an inch from yourself. Y/n strut past him slamming into his side. grabbing your arm and then evolved yourself back into him. She let out a winced. Her head spinning from his trap. “If I don’t ,your gonna scream, maybe even beg hun” Sweet Pea accelerates small pecks on your cheek. He wanted yourself so bad that it hurts, his heart cries out to you. Wanted to prove his tough love toward yourself. His rough palm shifts it's way up your chubby love handles and up your neck and his ringed fingers finds its way under your soft chin. y/n's head raises meeting with his dark chocolate orbs. “I miss you and you know it y/n” sweet Pea pointing his index finger at yourself. whispering to a world that is yours and him alone. He knows he freaked up in the worst way but his love for you will always remain in his heart burning like fire. “So I’m all out of love” Y/n sneer as she planted her heart shapes on his bulky finger. Lingering her kiss a smile creeps on her face while Sweet Pea glares at her action taking in his bottom lip with his teeth. “Not my love, y/n come back, I’m not done” luring yourself toward him. Y/n dive from his board Snow White frame and walked toward the entrance of the club to exit. Sweet Pea followed right behind her. They both were in the parking lot staring at each other. “My love as always been there Sweet Pea I’m done literally” As he leaned against his mustang. Y/n crossed her arms over herself as she bit at her lips. Sweet Pea stood up and made it over toward yourself while kicking a pebble. “Baby doll we are going to have a little chat about this leaving me crap your pulling” “Crap, nah it’s real” As Sweet Pea was inches from your body. He captured your hand and swung your frame crashing yourself into his hood of his car. she quickly got up from the mustang of the car but he captured your frame up. y/n collided with the top of his hood. Sweet Pea quickly held her down by his bicep on your torso . Legs on both sides of his chubby waist.y/n was exposed to him. As y/n cried out a wince, a heat pooled through her love box. Sweet pea loom over yourself. Sweet Pea was supporting a hard on and y/n could feel it swell by the seconds. Trapped underneath him like all the other times you were with him. “Alright start moving as we chat” “No Sweet pea, p…” “Now” Sweet Pea furrowing his eyebrows with a clench jaw. A dark deathly bore came toward yourself. As y/n accelerated up and down on his covered torso. His dark jeans cause friction to your love box. As yourself felt the moist that covered your thighs. “ I always love you, my love has always been genuine” Sweet Pea running his thumb along your jawline. He always admired how your foreign features complimented your demeanor. He always loved that you were his queen. The soft glances you gave him as the car shook with your vibrations toward his hip. “Maybe I wanted to be ruined a little more than I wanted to be loved” y/n moaning half her Phrase. As she grabbed Sweet Pea jacket for leverage. Raising up toward him,driving her hips on him slowly. Y/n capturing his chubby bicep and her head found its way in his board shoulder her breathless moan on his neck. As he placed a soft kiss on your neck. His rough hands perceive to your fishnet covered thighs. smoothing velvety circles on the indents. As he licked your shaft of your neck, nipping a little. “So you’ll always want to be used? is that it ruined and used” “Yes that’s all I ever was Sweet pea, to you” “Darling I cared for every inch of your heart protected you from everything that the gangs tried to do” His hand streaming down your back. Him granting resistance with your position on him. Y/n leisurely ricochet up and down on him. Sweet Pea groaned a little in your ear. As he planted a kiss on your earlobe. He was knocked back into reality. “Well not as much as Fangs did” Sweet Pea captured your hair and balled into a fist, as your head came in contact with the car crashing .His anger boiled inside of him at the name that spilled out of your mouth. “God,Pea” A wince busted out your lips. Y/n paused her movement on Sweet Pea. He gritted his teeth as he threatened. “Dang it y/n! You are really going to bring him up” Sweet Pea had no remorse for yourself. His free hand balled up into a clenched fist bashing in to the car, inches away from your face. He knew you had a thing for sweet pea. His face turned red. His vein on his jaw popped out. he didn’t know every sign, every promise, that you toss his way. He couldn't keep up like sweet pea did, at least he tried to make you feel like a princess. “Oh Fangs your so big Sweet Pea could never touch my spot” y/n moaned. Sweet Pea capturing your face and cheeks in his hand. as he scrunches up his fingers so does your face compress toward his action.she was on thin ice and the atmosphere thick with tension. He smirked as his tightened his grip around your face. Y/n eyes shut closed and a scream escaped her heartshappes. Y/n knew she went to far. The revenge on Sweet Pea was her award winning effect on him. “Hun I’ll suggest you take that back if you know what is good for you.”


End file.
